


I Won't Make a 'Fever You Can't Sweat Out' Reference Even If Grade Ten Me Really Wants To

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Sibling Love, Siblings, also kobra is trans i dont mention it but he is!, just asking someone if they took something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Person A placing their hand on Person B’s forehead to check if they have a fever + Venom Siblings
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	I Won't Make a 'Fever You Can't Sweat Out' Reference Even If Grade Ten Me Really Wants To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> BIG thanks to Pi [@ghostxraven](ghostxraven.tumblr.com) for requesting this! ily  
> The reference to drug use is *very* brief (and just a question no actual drug use on- or off-screen)

Party Poison dumped their brother into the backseat, then crawled in after him. They’d found him limp in the sand, again, and though he swore up and down that he was fine, he was barely conscious and weak. 

“You didn’t take anything?” Poison felt the need to ask, though he knew that the Kobra Kid would be upset that that’s what his mind jumped to immediately. 

“I didn’t,” Kobra insisted. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t- I- No. I swear.”

“Okay,” Jet Star was asleep in the passenger seat, so Poison dropped their voice to a whisper while they wrapped their arms around their brother. He was growing fast, barely still small enough that the two of them could be almost comfortable stretched across the backseat of the Trans Am they’d been living out of. “I believe you.”

Poison lifted a hand to Kobra’s forehead. He was burning up. He felt like he had a bad sunburn, or had just run a mile with a squad of dracs on his tail, but all he’d been doing when Poison had found him was lying in the sand, staring up at the stars.

“Pois-” Kobra whined. “‘S cold.”

Poison sighed. If he believed his brother — and he really wanted to believe his brother — he just had a fever. Poison knew how to handle those. He tugged a blanket up from the footwell and tucked it around his brother’s shivering form, then gathered Kobra up in his arms and pulled a second blanket over both of them. Hopefully by the morning, Kobra’s fever would break. But if not, the heat of the desert sun would certainly help him sweat out whatever bug was plaguing him. 

“This okay?” Poison murmured. 

“Okay,” confirmed Kobra. He wormed around in Poison’s arms until he could rest his head on their chest and yawned widely. 

It took only a few minutes of Poison carding gentle fingers through his brother’s hair before Kobra dropped off to sleep. Poison wasn’t too far behind, the heat radiating from his fevered brother chasing off the chill of the desert night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
